A Journey to Their Destiny
by laughsandsmiles
Summary: three lords, two tacticians...going on a journey for their own personal purposes.One in search of her grandfather, another his father, and the last seeking revenge. One tactician wants to find his parents after being taken away by bandits and the other...
1. Prologue

A/N: This is our first time writing a fanfic, so please excuse us for the lack of our writing skills . . Please R&R for comments and tell us what we should improve on. Thanks and we hope you like it. . I'm sorry the first chapter is a little short, it's the prologue. We'll make the next chapter longer.

Disclaimer: We do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters

* * *

1. Prologue

Flashback

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" said a little girl with long green hair, she was running towards her grandfather, welcoming him with a big hug . They both were happy to see each other.

"My beautiful granddaughter, you will become as fair as your mother once was," said the full spirited grandfather. "You will be a good future queen for Caelin."

The little girl had a pleasant giggle in her, "Grandfather what ar- "

* * *

"Hey watch out!" cried a male voice she never heard before. Her attention was now on the flat battlefield. She barely dodged a blow from the enemy. _What was I thinking? _She thought _not paying attention to the battlefield? I could have died!_ She forced herself to look at the bandit for a better accuracy. Quickly, she stabbed the enemy. Her movement was light and quick. The bandit screamed with agony as he died.

Meanwhile… just a couple miles away, Aki was walking towards Caelin. Aki wanted to become a tactician as long as he can remember, but so far he had no luck finding anyone. He was also in search of his parents, but very unfortunate at that also. Not even a single animal was in sight. _I wonder what Eliwood is doing right now, I haven't seen him for so long! _

Aki tucked his black with brown streaks of hair behind his ear. He was famished, he didn't eat for 3 days and all this traveling. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He felt woozy, and fell on his face. Then… his world went black.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. The First Chapter

A/N: The first chapter is up! Muahahahaha…well… I still think our story sucks, but hey… (Remember, two people are writing this…) please R&R and hope you enjoy the second chapter! Well…the first one….

Disclaimer: We do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters.

After Lyn had defeated the bandits, she turned towards the area from where she first heard the male voice. Standing not too far away from her position were two cavaliers clad in red and green armor.

"Hi there!" said the one in red. "My name is Kent." Lyn walked briskly to the two cavaliers. "Gee Kent, she is one pretty lady if you ask me. I should like to marry her!" Kent rolled his eyes at him. "Please excuse his childish behavior milady. He is always like that… By the way, his name is Sain and you heard me shout Kent, yes? Lyn just stood there and laughed. "Yeess, I heard you. I'm Lyndis, and you can call me Lyn. You are a funny fellow Sain!" "Oh, the fair lady has spoken! See Kent? Someone likes me for who I am. I suppose she should say next that I am handsome and loving." Sain grinned like a happy puppy. Kent gave him a funny stare and sighed. Lyn laughed again.

It took a while, but Lyn had told Kent and Sain the full account of her adventures so far. Kent had a weird look on his face, and Lyn stared at her and listened with his mouth half open.

(Brief description of what Lyn told the two cavaliers: "I am from the Sacean Plains, and my parents were killed by bandits when I was very young. I am now in search of my grandfather."Of course, it is longer than that, but _BRIEF_! D)

Aki woke up on a soft bed. _"Where am I?" _he thought to himself. He was in a beautifully furnished large room. It was quite empty except for the huge bed he was in, large dresser, wardrobe, and a table lamp. Nonetheless, it was exquisite and felt very exotic. Then, a young man with somewhat red-orange hair opened the door and walked into the room. "Aki! Long time no see fella!" he said with a big grin on his face. Aki had a befuddled look on his face._ Why is this man talking to me? I have never seen him before in my life… How in the world did I get here in the first place? _Aki asked himself. The man appeared to have shining blue eyes and looked about the same age as him.

"Aki! Aki! Are you even listening to me?" The man had spoken again. Pain shot through the back of Aki's head. It hurt him so to even speak a few words. _I must have been wounded, but how? And when? _He tried to think, but nothing new popped into his head. " Who are you?" he cautiously asked.

"What do you mean who am I? Did I change _THAT _much?" the man asked. "I'm really sorry, but I don't think I know you…" Aki replied politely even though he wanted to scream because of the vigorous pain. "You are the same Aki who grew up with me and Hector before you were taken away by bandits, aren't you? Don't you remember? We saved you and you said you were going to find your parents and become a family again. I told you I would always be by your side right before you left without warning." Tears started to well up in his eyes. "You remember, don't you? Please say you do"….his voice trailed. Aki tried really hard, but he really couldn't remember anything at all, only that his name was Ali since this was what the man called him.

"I'm sorry, but I really cannot recall anything." Aki replied quietly. There was a long pause as the man stared at him with pity. Then, a man wearing heavy armor with a huge spear came in. "Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector has arrived," the armored man said in a gruff voice. _Soo…his name is Eliwood. _Aki said in his mind. "Thank you Marcus. Aki, you rest for now. We will talk about this later when your wound heals." Eliwood told Aki kindly. His eyes showed pure kindness, and with that said, Eliwood left the room.


End file.
